Thorns on a Rose and Pinchers on a Scorpion
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been playing their little song and dance for years. But maybe it's time to face the music. T for language


**Thorns on a rose**

"Go away!" she snapped. The boy and his friends walked out of the Great Hall, snickering. Rose turned to her friends. "Sorry guys."

Darcy Larkin, Naomi Phean, and Amber Napoli stared at their friend Rose Weasley in awe. She had never snapped at anyone like that. Rose felt as red as the flower she was named after. Usually Rose was the sweetest, most innocent girl at Hogwarts. But when Scorpius Malfoy made that comment about her being as terrible as his father said her parents were, she let the real Rose go.

"Rosie… that was…" Darcy started

"FREAKING AMAZING!" Naomi and Amber finished. Darcy snorted. Rose rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of bread at her friends, "Seriously Rosie, what got into you?" Amber asked

"I don't want to talk about it." she muttered, looking down

"Come on, Ro!" Naomi pleaded

"Rosie's got a crush! Rosie's got a crush!" the three of them sang

"Ew! Bloody hell no!" Rose screamed. The thought of her fancying Scorpious Malfoy… que gagging, "I hate the little prat! All he does is make fun of me, my house, my family, _and my friends_! You lot should be offended too, you know." The three girls opposite Rose looked at each other

"Rosie, I hate to tell you this but…" Darcy started

"He's not as mean as you think he is." Amber finished. Rose gaped at the girls, opened mouthed, "But before you kill us…"

"Let us explain." Amber said. Rose sighed as a sign of '_go on_'. "See, we think that you make everything he says more than it is."

"We don't know why." Naomi said

"But you do."

"Darcy, please tell them they're insane!" Rose pleaded. Darcy looked down at her plate

"Uh, well, Ro… they have a point." She said quietly

**Pinchers on a Scorpion**

"Scorpius, why are you so obsessed with this girl?" Vinnie asked, walking behind the blonde haired Slytherin, "There are lots of other people to make fun of at Hogwarts." Scorpius waved him off, "She's just some Gryffindor."

"She's a _Weasley_, Vinnie, can you be more thick?" Scorpius asked rolling his eyes

"Is that… is that blush on your cheeks, Scorpius?" Matthew asked getting closer, Scorpius put a hand on his face and pushed the obnoxious kid away, "Just tell us why you _always_ go for _her_!"

"Because she's so _easy_!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And do you see the way her face gets red when she gets mad, it's hilarious!" he laughed

"You know what I think?" Vinnie said, stopping. The two boys looked at him, "I think Scorpius has found the apple to his eye." Mathew snorted. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Calm down, Scorpius, I'm not being serious." Scorpius let out a long sigh and continued walking toward the Slytherin common room

"Although…" Mathew said, Scorpius turned on his heels faster than they expected, "You had quite a strong reaction to an accusation that isn't true."

"Oh yes, little Mathew has a point." Vinnie ruffled Mathew's hair

"Shut up, guys."

**Thorns on a rose**

"Rosie, be honest for just one second." Darcy pleaded as they all sat on their beds. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. Darcy took that as an 'ok'. "Is there any possibility that you might fancy Scorpius?"

"No." Naomi jumped off her bed and around the room, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"THERE WAS A PAUSE! THERE WAS A PAUSE!" Naomi sang. She sat on Roses bed and pointed a finger at her, "You, my dear friend, are in love."

"Pft, shut up." Rose said. The other two girls stood up and started running around the room

"ROSIE'S BLUSHING! ROSIE'S BLUSHING!" they screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed. Every girl sat on her bed and eagerly awaited Roses answer, "Maybe… maybe I do fancy him, just a little bit." The three girls looked at each other, "Happy now?"

"No." Rose looked at them, "We were joking, Ro. We didn't think you could ever really fancy him."

"Then why'd I just admit it?" the girls shrugged, "Shit now I'm going to act weird around him now."

"Sorry." Rose flopped down on her bed

**Pinchers on a Scorpion**

Scorpius sat alone in the library. He aimlessly flipped through a book he had no intention of reading. What he was really focusing on was the red-headed girl sitting not too far away. Her long, straight, hair hung down past her shoulders. She read her book with complete concentration. She looked at him for a moment and went back to her book. Why did she hate him? True, he did make fun of her every day. But she was the one who snapped at him in the first place.

She closed her book and stood up. She placed the large, old looking book on a couple shelves too tall for her. She desperately tried to slip the book into place, but it was no use. No one helped her; no one even looked at her. She sighed and leaned on the table. Scorpius stood up and made his way over to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped

"Do you need help?" she gave him a look, "With the book. I saw that you couldn't reach the shelf, so I wanted to know if you needed help."

"Uh… ok." She said suspiciously. Scorpius picked up the book and slid it into the shelf with ease. Rose blushed slightly with embarrassment, "Thanks." She muttered, looking at the floor

"No problem, Rose." He started to walk away, but Rose grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him back. She shot him a stern look, "What?"

"You called me Rose." I shrugged

"So?" she let go of his wrist and stepped back a bit. For the first time, she looked at him without a cold glare

"You… you always call me Weasley." She cocked an eyebrow, "Are you… are you being _nice_ to me?!"

"Yeah." She gapped at him with an open mouth, "I don't get what the big deal is."

"Because you're always so mean to me!"

"Well maybe I'm tired of being mean, Rose!" she looked at him, slightly confused, "Look, I know I was mean to you in the past, but… I'm done with that." She blushed as he took a step closer to her. She looked up at him with mocha brown eyes. He held his hand out, "Truce?"

"O…ok." She took his hand, gingerly

"See you later, Rose." She said letting go of her hand and kissed her on the forhead.


End file.
